Sailor Moon Everlasting
by DigitallyYours
Summary: It's basically my continuation of the sailor moon series with some new added senshi making an appearance.
1. Beginning

This is my first sailormoon fanfic, my first actual fanfic ever actually . . .

I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave a review. . They are appreciated.

Any questions or concerns? Send them to Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

---This isn't really taking place in any particular season of sailormoon, though if I chose a remote time, I'd have to choose right before the Star Series. It starts off in the 30th century, the time when Rini is still a young, 900 year old girl, (according to the manga) living in the palace with the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

A young girl crept down the corridor of the palace, peering around every corner before making her way down that hallway. She did this quite often, mostly when she felt the need to speak with Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the _Gateway of Time_. Even though the young one knew her visits were strongly forbidden, she continued, for she felt special to Pluto, and no one else seemed to notice her, or give her the time of day that Pluto did. But as the youth placed her hands on the door, and peered inside, this time the fog was thicker than ever. Creeping in she mumbled, "P-Pluto?" Glaring around the room she fidgeted with one of her pink yams, and puffs that she called hair. Suddenly she heard a scream, and she backed against the door. After a moment, Pluto emerged from the fog, and knelt in front of the girl, "Small Lady, you must never tell of what you saw, I cannot talk tonight, I'm sorry . . . please forgive me, but I have urgent business to address to your mother . . . and as you know . . . " Small Lady shook her head, and interrupted, "It is forbidden . . . " Pluto gave a grim smile, and escorted Small Lady from the room.

Snuggled beneath her blankets and clinging to a present she'd received from Pluto, named Luna P, Small Lady, or Rini, stared out of her window. _"Who was that woman that screamed . . . ?"_ She thought. Her eyes showed sorrow, as the next thought crossed her mind, _"Pluto didn't . . . hurt someone did she?"_ She heard the door open, and her eyes widened, but as she felt a warm hand run through her hair, and a slight sink in her bed, she knew it was her mother, Neo Queen Serenity. "Dear, things may get a bit hectic around here . . . someone's been knocked into the Time Gate Mommy may have to fight . . . but you know what to do if anyone were to get into the castle . . . right?" Rini nodded, she'd heard the directions too many times before. Serenity smiled and bent down, kissing Rini's cheek. "My brave little girl . . . "

----Meanwhile----

"Uh . . . where . . . am I?" A woman, appearing in her early twenties, stood up, rubbing her head. Her tan skin made her golden hair appear to glow, and her eyes were unusual, her right being orange, the left being yellow. Blinking a few times, she looked around. The hustle and bustle of people on their way home, to work, and everywhere else in between. The woman gave a questionable look, and shielded her eyes from the rays of the bright sun. A man, just standing in the center of the crowd, appeared to be smiling at her. She gasped, somehow knowing she was to follow him, but as she made her way through the people, he made his way from her view. "Wait!" She tried to shout, but all that came out was a raspy breath. The girl stumbled a bit, holding her forehead, and finally leaned against the side of a building, sinking down to the ground, gasping a bit. By now the heat began taking a toll on her, and she broke a sweat. _"How long have I been out here? Where am I?" _She gasped, and glanced to her hands, _"Who. . . am I?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I take no credit for the characters of Sailor Moon. Credit where credit is due, they were created by Naoko Takeuchi. I do however take credit for this fanfic and all of the added characters within it. Enjoy, and the faster I see reviews, the faster I'll work on this story!


	2. Reminiscence

Here's Chapter 1 before I take off to New York. Since I got reviews so fast, I thought it'd be best to post it up before I couldn't for a week.

So, without further delay, here's chapter 1! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reminiscence

"Aw Serena come on..." Rei said in a slightly irritated voice, awaiting outside of the shrine. "Coming Rei!" Serena stumbled out of the shrine, and paniced as she was about to tumble down the long stairway leading to the road. Luckily for Serena, Rei caught her by the back of her shirt. "Thanks Rei..." Serena managed to say during a sigh of relief. "Let's make a move on it Ms. Clumsy, the others said to meet them at the arcade at four o'clock... and here it is five minutes until four..." Giving a nervous laugh Serena inched her way down the steps. Rei shook her head and followed after her.

As they raced down the sidewalk, dodging people here and there Rei suddenly stopped before running into the arcade. She had an intense expression as she lunged around, scanning the crowd. She spotted a woman staring into her hands. _"I sense a strange power from her..." _Serena looked around the crowd, waving her hand in front of Rei's face. "Earth to Rei... Hello..." Rei looked to Serena and nodded her head toward the door as if instructing her to go inside. Serena glanced back at the crowd before walking in, and Rei followed quickly. The woman in the crowd looked up in the direction of the arcade.

"Hey you guys, what took you so long?" Lita asked, totally drawn into an arcade game but glancing to them out of the corner of her eye. She growled and slammed her hands down, causing everyone but the intensely focused Rei to jump. "NOO! I had her too! That's so cheating!" Ami was sitting on a stool not too far away with Luna in her lap. "Lita calm down, you can always play it again.." Luna purred slightly as Ami began scratching her chin. "But.." Lita frowned and sat back down, blushing slightly. "Sorry guys." Mina chuckled slightly, then caught sight of Rei, who's eyes were still to the side, in the direction of the door. "Rei..." Before Serena could finish the glass doors slid open, revealing the woman from before. She looked around in complete confusion, and then her sight focused on Rei, who by now was staring into her eyes. Everyone stood in silence, then only sound heard was the occasional beep from one of the arcade games. Finally Luna jumped down from Ami's lap, "Mrow.." Ami stood and looked to the girl. "Ma'am, is there something we can help you with?" The woman finally snapped out of her trance and looked to Ami. "You.. you can tell me where I am." Lita and Mina looked to each other before looking back to the strange woman. "What's your name?" Ami asked skeptically. The woman simply shrugged then flinched, placing her hand on her forehead. "Uh.. Mitsume.." Rei's glare lightened slightly. "Well Mistume, you're in Tokyo, Japan... at the Crown Arcade..." Mitsume looked up and stared to her, befuddled. "Crown Arcade? In.. in Tokyo, Japan?" Ami nodded and stepped closer. "Maybe you should go to a doctor, you don't look like you feel too well..." Mitsume shook her head and backed away, turning and racing out of the arcade. Lita raced out after her, but she was out of sight by the time the doors reopened. The others soon came out as well. "Wow... that was weird." Mina blurted out as she continued blinking in confusion. "I picked up strange vibes from her..." Rei said, barely audible. The others all looked to her in question. "Whoever she is... this Mitsume woman... she's no ordinary human..." Serena looked out into the crowd again, seeming to drift into deep thought. _"I wonder... who she really is..."_

----Meanwhile----

Rini peered out from her door, eavesdropping on Pluto and Neo Queen Serenity. "What do you mean she fell in?" Pluto looked down before replying, "I tried to stop her, but all she said was, 'I must find him..' and then she tripped, falling into the gate." Rini closed the door and walked back to her bed, holding Luna P. in her lap. "Luna P. someone must have fallen into the Gateway of Time..." Luna P. gave her usual beep in return. Rini looked up to the ceiling, _"I wonder who it was..." _Rini cringed hearing the terrified scream echo in the back of her mind. She looked to Luna P. sadly, _"I wonder what's going to happen now Luna P..." _Rini held her toy close, and layed back down, covering herself in the thick comforter.

"Pluto..." Serenity shook her head, placing her forehead against her fingers, and then turning and walking to Rini's room. Pluto stood silently, watching. "Rini... Rini, you awake...?" Serenity whispered. She nodded, and walked in, kissing her daughter's forehead before tucking her in. She then walked out, closing the door tightly. As she made her way past Pluto she stopped. "Inform the others... I'll tell King Endymion..." Pluto nodded, and walked in the opposite direction of Neo Queen Serenity...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I take no credit for the characters of Sailor Moon. Credit where credit is due, they were created by Naoko Takeuchi. I do however take credit for this fanfic and all of the added characters within it. Enjoy, and the faster I see reviews, the faster I'll work on this story!

And this Chapter is dedicated to my friend Kurisutaru, who was so eager to read more I just had to make up something for her.


	3. Reminiscence Cont

On the road to New York! So, I decided to work on some more chapters in advance.

Hope you enjoy! This is Chapter 1 continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reminiscence (cont.)

Neo Queen Serenity opened the large doors, Endymion turned and looked to her from his work. "What is it dear?" He asked, instantly sensing her urgency."Well, it seems as if someone has fallen into the gateway of time..." Endymion shot up, "Who! Is it Rini!" Serenity shook her head, "It appears to have been Mistume, though she was acting strangely..." Endymion walked over to Serenity and placed his hand on her cheek. She placed hers on top of his and nodded. He then walked out of the room.

"Mistume fell in!" Mercury asked in shock. "I told her to rest in bed, she was acting strangely..." Jupiter shook her head, "How could this happen...?" The other scouts all stood silently, looking to each other or the alternative, the floor. Finally Sailor Mars stepped forth, and the others looked to her. "It appears I'm in charge at the moment... so then, first things first, we must come up with a plan." The others nodded in argeement. "I think this calls for all eyes to be on alert. There are many possibilities." Mars looked over to Pluto, who instantly replied, "She could either be wondering around in the dimensions, or she could have been thrown back in time..." Pluto looked as if she remembered something, and Mars asked, "What is it Pluto?" Pluto looked to her. "I do remember a slight pink light but I was distracted because Small Lady had entered the room..." Mercury gave a slight smile, "She knows it's forbidden to see you, yet she continues to go... I think that's sweet..." Mars looked to Mercury scoldingly, "It may be, but at the moment we're more focused on returning Mitsume!" Mercury looked to Mars in slight shock, as did the others. Mars then turned walking to Pluto, "Who knows what will happen to the present future, or past... the longer we leave her out there, the more time will change. And also, in her state, I doubt she'll know what to do if..." Pluto nodded, and bowed her head. "Someone must inform Serena and the others, they could possibly aid us..." The others nodded in unison. "Who's going to inform them?" Jupiter asked. Just then Luna P. rolled and hit Pluto on the ankle, and Pluto instantly gave a faint smile. Everyone looked to the door, to see Rini peering in with a concerned look, yet she had a slight smile. "The queen will never agree to this..."

----Meanwhile----

Mitsume sat at a table, finally being sheilded from the sun under the umbrella. She caught her breath, and looked around_. "How did I get here?" _She glanced around the bustling city and finally layed her head on her folded arms that were upon the table. She rested here for a short time before sitting up and looking around in a semi-dazed stare. "I need to find him..." Mistume smiled, imagining a man laughing, holding his arms open. But soon, her smile vanishes, as it all fades out in a shrill scream of terror. She flinched, grabbing her head and sweating profusely. "What... what's wrong with me!"

Lita was back on the arcade game, alongside Mina. Ami was back on the same stool watching the two. Rei and Serena were off to the side, along with Luna and Artimus. "I sensed a strong energy force from her." Artimus finally said. Rei didn't move, other than the slight nod she gave. Serena knelt down petting Luna and staring out of the doors, "I wonder if she's an enemy..." Suddenly a jingling sound is heard, and the sliding glass doors open. A small tan kitten walks in, her eyes a bright red. She had a brown symbol on her head, the shape of a sun. The kitten's collar contained a small bell, which made that jingle with every step she took. The kitten's pupils grew incredibly small as she gave a low defensive growl at Luna and Artimus. "Oh pipe down kitten. We're not a threat." Luna said, nuzzling into Serena's hand. The kitten's ears drew back, but then perked up as she looked toward the street. A bright pink light formed, and a young girl is heard giving a loud scream. "OOF!" She says hitting the ground. Serena and the cats race outside. "R-Rini!" Serena managed to say. Rini stood, dusting off her clothes. Luna P. floated beside her. _"It is! It's Rini! But... she's not the same one... she's a younger Rini..._" Luna P. made her way over to the group, and Rini raced in behind her. She instantly grabbed one of Serena's long strands of hair. "Hey! That's my mommy's hairstyle!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I take no credit for the characters of Sailor Moon. Credit where credit is due, they were created by Naoko Takeuchi. I do however take credit for this fanfic and all of the added characters within it. Enjoy, and the faster I see reviews, the faster I'll work on this story!


	4. Reminiscene Cont more

After losing the internet then gaining it back, then losing it and gaining it back, then having to buy another laptop because mom took the other one back, and on top of that losing my OS and having to re-install it twice... then all the stress I've been faced with lately, I sorta pushed this fanfic to the back of my mind. I'm sorry to all the loyal readers I failed. Good news though! Attached to this sympathy note, I have more of the story! Needless to say, I lost the script for this story, and the bios... but... I'll see if I can make a new one to continue this one! Hope you enjoy! Teehee, let's see if my writing has improved in a year... even though this part's pretty uneventful... we'll just have to wait and see! 3

Also, I'm going to TRY and make it easier to tell who is speaking, for those who got confused.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Reminiscence (cont.)

The girls all raced out after a moment, and stopped, standing and staring in awe beside the cats. Rini continued to cling to Serena's hair, and Serena lowered her head in attempts to lessen the pain.

"Yeeeoooowww... c-could you let go of my hair Rini! Please!" Serena whined.

"KYA! How'd you know my name!" She jumped back, grabbing Luna P. as a sense of comfort. "H-Hey... wait... are you guys the Sailor Scouts?" Her bright red eyes scanned the group of girls over until a satisfied grin formed on Rini's lips. "You are! All of you are the past forms of the Sailor Scouts!"

Serena instinctively raced over to Rini, cupping her hand over her mouth and pressing tightly, "Y-Yes... S-Shhhh!" Rini flailed about as Serena dragged her into the Crown Arcade, followed by the rest of the group. The one stray kitten stayed behind, sniffing the air. "Calm down Rini!" Serena said, finally letting go of the small child.

"Calm down! I have urgent important news to share while you're covering my mouth and you tell me to calm down?" Her face was now red with frustration. "My mommy and the scouts trusted me to promptly relay this information to you and I WILL NOT fail them so you guys all better sit down, shut up, and listen!" With blank expressions, all of the girls sat down. Rini smiled and stood with her hands on her hips as though she'd just been awarded some sort of national trophy. "Now then..."

"Uhh..." Serena said, rubbing the back of her head, "None of us were going to stop you from informing us Rini..."

"SILLLLEEEENNCE!" Rini shouted, wacking Serena atop the head with an umbrella form of Luna P. "I'm trying to remember everything they said!" The girls looked to Serena with wide eyes and gulped, then looked to each other. Rini cleared her throat, slamming her fist into her open hand. "Right! They said to tell you guys, that... Mitsume, who by the way is the new leader of the scouts Sailor Sun, has been acting funny the past few days... and... uh... has been mumbling things to herself..." She sat there, taking in a deep breath before sulking over, "and... she... said something important that may... help... aaanywaaay, she fell into the Gateway of Time, and they were wondering if she happened to come here, because this is the century the time key was set to..."

"Well, what does Mitsume look like?" Lita asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh! Like..." Rini fidgeted through a small brown pouch she had attached to her hip. Finally, she swiftly pulled out a picture of a smiling woman, who looked exactly like the woman the girls had previously encountered. The girls all gasped in unison. Rini blinked, and tilted her head. "So, I assume you have seen her then?"

Nodding, Rei pointed to the East, "Yes, she just ran out of here after asking where she was. I knew I sensed some strange power emitted from her!" The girls all nodded. Rini blinked and peered past the girls, and to the orange kitten that was wondering around outside the doors. "I wonder if she's still nearby..." Rei asked, looking to Lita. Lita simply shrugged. Rei shook her head, "Nonetheless, we have to find her... obviously something's not right in her head."

Serena looked to where Rini had previously been standing and gasped, doing a double take, "Ahh! Rini! Rini where'd you go?" She looked around frantically, then saw the arcade doors close. She raced through the girls, and outside, to see Rini rubbing the orange kitten's chin.

"Hey Ace, where've you been girl?" She rubbed the purring kitten happily. Serena raised an eyebrow, and Rini looked up to her. "This is Ace, she's Mitsume's guardian." Ace looked up to Serena, nodding. Rini sighed, "She doesn't really talk much if she's got something occupying her mind..."

"There's no time for chat Rini. I'm following Mitsume's scent... but there are so many people out, I'm having difficulties locating it again." She looked around and growled, "And a majority of these bastards have tried to step on me... it's a shame I can't claw all of their eyes out!"

"Calm down Ace..." Rini said, patting her head and then placing the tiny kitten on top of her own head. "Can you see better from up there? I doubt anyone's going to try and stomp on me!" The two chuckled slightly. Serena just gave a blank stare, and then finally was forced to give a slight laugh, more of a disturbed laugh, but a laugh none the less.

--------Meanwhile----------

"I hope Rini is safe..." The worried Neo Queen Serenity managed to say as she paced back and forth. "The world was a pretty dangerous place back then, and she's so small... not to mention her powers aren't awakened yet..."

Endymion looked to her and smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly on her cheek, "It's alright Buns. Rini is a tough kid, she can handle herself... and besides, the girls will protect her."

"But what if she doesn't find the girls before she runs into trouble?"

"Just trust me... she'll be alright. We need to just trust the girls to handle this... in the meantime, you and I have some business to attend to before we leave for our three day vacation." Endymion kissed his worried wife before letting her go. He smiled, and placed his hand on her shoulder, then walked out. Serentiy sighed and sat down, rubbing her temples, unsure of what to do. In the main hall, the scouts all contemplated on what to do.

"Ok, so, Rini relays the messege... then what?" Jupiter asked Pluto with a confused expression.

"Well, then the scouts find her, and Rini contacts us letting us know that Mitsume's been found. Or, if Mitsume isn't in there time, and I was wrong on the pink light... Rini comes back and then we worry..." Pluto's sure smile faded. "Let's just hope they are successful and Mitsume really is in there time..." The scouts all nodded in agreement. "...I'm sure though that the light I saw before Mitsume fell in completely was that of a time key..."

"You're probably correct Pluto," Mercury replied. "I'm sure that it was, I mean, one time key IS missing... and in her state of mind, who knows what she was capable of!"

"Yeah, and besides... what else could the light be?" Jupiter added.

Pluto nodded and smiled, "Good point."

Mars growled and looked around, "Well... I for one am going to be very impatient on the news. Everything is at stake the longer we wait..." She sighed and paced around a moment.

Mercury looked to Mars and sighed, "Mars, calm down... worrying isn't going to do anything..."

Mars snarled, "I know that Mercury! Someone as smart as you should know what danger we're just sitting around waiting on..." Mercury lowered her head and nodded, and after a moment Mars sighed and looked to Mercury. "Sorry."

Jupiter glared to Mars, "Calm your act down Mars or else you're going to get left in here alone."

Venus nodded, "Stress isn't a good reason to go off on Mercury like that... what's up with you!"

Mars shook her head, "I said I was sorry, ok. I'm not sure myself why I'm so angry..."

Serenity walked in and looked to the girls, "Any news?" They simply shook their heads. Serenity sighed and placed her hand on her forehead, "I'm just really worried about Rini..."


	5. End of Reminiscence

I've been uber busy with everything, so sorry this is taking so long... I've had many ideas for things, but sadly none of them for this story. I'm going to at least attempt to wrap up chapter one. Here goes!

---------------

**Chapter 1: Reminiscence (cont.)**

The scouts all looked to Serenity and then to each other. Jupiter walked over to the worried Queen and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rini will come back with Mitsume, and all of our worries will have been over nothing..." Jupiter flashed a quick grin to the Queen, who nodded and smiled back. She then looked to the others, "Don't you agree guys?" The other scouts nodded in unison.

Serenity nodded, "I know... I know... I just can't help but to worry..."

----Meanwhile-----

The girls, along with Rini, all raced down the sidewalk. They all looked their seperate ways, scanning through the crowds of people.

"I don't see her anywhere... she couldn't have gotten that far..." Mina shouted, sheilding her eyes from the glaring sun.

"Obviously she has to be around this area _somewhere_..." Rei shouted, lagging in the back of the group. Serena, was waaaaay in the back, huffing more and more with every minute. She scanned around, until spotting a blonde, tan woman flailing about under the umbrella of a table holding her head. Serena nearly tripped as she tried to alert the others.

"T-There! Guys, that's her, isn't it!?" Serena gasped, stopping...finally.

"Yes! That's Mitsume! MIIIITSUUUUMMMEEE!!!!!!!" Rini screamed as she raced across the crosswalk, avoiding a bicyclist who wasn't too happy about nearly crashing into a fire hydrant. Mitsume turned to look at Rini, and blinked cluelessly, then shot to her feet.

"How do you know my name little girl?!" Mitsume looked more shocked and aggrivated than anything else. She trembled slightly, trying to stand straight, but she was tired and weak. She fainted just in time to topple on top of the young girl, who gave a screech as she hit the ground, hard. The girls raced over, and Lita instantly lifted the girl off of Rini, and over her shoulder.

"She's weak... probably from wandering around in this heat..." Ami said, sliding her hand onto Mitsume's forehead. Rini got up, dusting off, and huffed, looking up.

"Well weak or not she's got to go back with me now." Rini rubbed her finger under her nose, feeling rather proud of her accomplishment. Ami shook her head and sighed.

"Sorry Rini, she's got to stay here and receive immediate treatment. After she's able to stand on her own, then she can go back with you..." Rini glared as Ami finished speaking, and dropped her arm from her previous stance.

"Well... fine... let's hurry to the hospital..." Rini scoffed.

"No can do Kiddo..." Lita said, "They can't find out she's from the future... they'll freak! Ami, you've got the basics in your basement... I'm sure she'll be alright after some hydration and rest... so let's take her to your place." Ami simply nodded, and began to lead them to her home. Serena mopped along behind, but increased in speed when Minako walked behind her, pushing her along.

"Alright lazy Buns, time for a bit of exercise!" Minako laughed as Serena began to whine and complain.

After arriving to Ami's basement, Lita laid Mitsume down onto the bed, and wiped her forehead. "Wow, that was one haul..." Lita laughed slightly, plopping down onto a chair. Ami instantly began wiping Mitsume's face and neck, removing as much of the sweat as possible. The others sat around, staring off into space or watching Ami at work. Rei stared down at her feet, drifting into deep thought. Rini looked up to Ami, and sighed.

"I wonder what happened to Mitsume... she just all of the sudden started acting weird one night, like... she didn't want to be around anyone... and then she just walked out during the night... mumbling stuff, from what I was told... then this..." The worried girl looked up to Ami, "Will she be alright Ami...?" Ami smiled down, and nodded. "I'm sure she will sweetie..." Serena watched the scene, with a subtle smile on her face. She rested her chin in her palm, and sighed.

Lita looked over, "What is it Bunny?"

Serena looked to Lita, "I didn't realize how much I missed that twurp until I saw her again... they grow up so fast, don't they Lita...?"

Lita chuckled, "Don't ask me... I'm not the one who's a mommy before I've even conceived a child." Serena shot her head up, blushing and looked over.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lita laughed, "Serena, you're still in high school. You haven't even gotten pregnant with her yet and you're already talking like a teenager's mother... when you're still just one yourself." Mina placed her hand on Serena's shoulder, and smiled, looking to Lita.

"Remember... Rini was this age here, and then came back a few years later and went through the near toughest parts of the teenage age with us... Serena basically has raised a kid..." Minako lifted her hand and walked over, inspecting the sleeping woman.

Serena looked to Lita, who shrugged, "Mina has a point I guess. You have raised her already..."

Rei butted in, "Then why does she still act like a child?"

They laughed as Serena's face grew red. Serena blurted out, "Shut it Rei!" They all continued to laugh, and Rini turned around, staring at the giggling group. She frowned and shook her head.

"Hard to imagine this is the same group of girls... the only one who really acts the same is Ami... and even she's a little more friendly..." Rini thought. She sighed, looking down to the ground. "I hope I get back in time for the vacation with mommy and daddy... I hardly ever get to be around them anymore..."

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
